


Insomnia

by ragnarok89



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Bonding, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Early Work, Exhaustion, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Foreshadowing, Guilt, Insomnia, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, open - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He didn't want to go to sleep.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 12





	Insomnia

How many days had it been now?

6? Or 18?

A week?

Six months?

A year?

A millennium?

Was he, an Angel, already breaking? It was too early.

The lines around his eyes stood in dark contrast to his crimson orbs, telling the tale of the thoughts that troubled him.

Kaworu brushed his fingers through his hair, slamming his fists to his knees before getting up from his seat. He paced around the dark lit room knowing what was coming, the nightmares, the Angels incarnate, that had gathered around him felt it too.

Their patience was growing thin as their howls and shrieks swept themselves under his skin, gnawing at his mind.

He didn't want to go to sleep.

He knew who that boy was, but he would deny it, refuse the memory, but he knew him.

The Third Child.

_Shinji…._

Though it was ever such a distant memory.

He couldn't bear to see Shinji, to see what the Angels had him do to the boy each and every time.

He couldn't go to sleep.

Hadn't he tried to remove those memories long ago? But they remained, always haunting him, always holding him back, a weakness that was a nightmare in itself.

He yelled at them, telling them to stop their shrieks, to stop their taunting. He was not going to sleep yet, he wouldn't, and he just couldn't.

But oh so tired he was, so awfully, awfully tired.

_Shinji..._


End file.
